Alternate
by alittlefrou
Summary: Synopsis: While working on a case Morgan and Reid are injured and while comatose access an alternate universe that they must help make right before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1: Modern Love

Criminal Minds: Alternate

Synopsis: While working on a case Morgan and Reid are injured and while comatose access an alternate universe that they must help make right before it is too late.

Chapter 1: Modern Love

"It's not really work, it's just the power to charm" - David Bowie

"You know, it's strange." Rubber gloves pick up a parts of a photo that were once housed by a now broken frame. "Unsubs don't usually just take the photo from the frame and rip it up, as well as shatter the frame."

"Slight over kill?" Morgan inquired. Nearby he was viewing the bookcase for anything suspicious.

"It's like breaking the frame wasn't enough, he had to destroy it all."

"But isn't that why he killed the couple in the first place?"

A wider view of the room and you would be faced with blood splattered on the walls of a quant country home. Flowers that once filled the room with scents of a season now thrown over the bodies of Pat and Pat Cradle.

"Think his problem was that they were both named Pat?" Morgan joked.

"You know it is unusual for a couple to be comprised by a singular unisexual name."

"Well, how many of them do you think there are out there, Pretty boy?"

"Well, Ashley-"

"Thank your lucky stars neither of our parents named us Ashley."

"Yeah, instead I have Spencer, it means "Administrator." At least with Derek you're meaning is "Famous Ruler.'"

"Ah, gotta love the name meanings conversation."

"That's great you two, but how about meanings regarding the throwing of the flowers, or all of the bed sheets being thrown in the tub with the water still running until the authorities come." JJ strolled in, her hair pulled behind her ears and a small grin covering her face. "Hotch actually just called, he needs you two to head to the coroner and see if you notice anything similar with another couple's bodies found three days ago. We're not sure if it's related, but in both cases the female was strangled."

"We're on it JJ." Both Reid and Derek took one last look at the room before marching down the steps to their SUV and to the coroner's office in Philadelphia.

They had arrived mid afternoon to begin work on the case and by the time they had approached where the victims were all now being darkness had settled in. The road to the office of the coroner was just outside of the city, nearby where the first victims were found off of Church Rd. A winding road that can be confusing if you are unaware of where you are going.

Now looking back, he's not sure if it was raining. Maybe it had just rained, making the roads slick. He recalls the car getting a flat tire about a mile away from their destination. A small banter with his colleague regarding if they should walk the mile, or if they should change the tire. They opted to change the tire. He recalls exiting the vehicle from the drivers side to approach the back of the large SUV to get the spare. He recalls the smell. It smells like it had just rained.

It must have just rained. And at that moment, as the artificial lights grew onto his figure he received his answer concerning the weather.

The rain looked almost suspended. Disappearing into the light as the light grew closer and closer. No horn, a sudden acceleration, and he felt light. He felt the wisp of rain drops lightly splash against his skin almost comically. Then suddenly, the motion of the evening rewound, and sped up, and then reality crashed into him as fast as the rain pounded, and as fast as his sensed returned and reeled.

"MORGAN!"

His name, he heard his name. He felt the blood on his face. The hot, metal touch he became so familiar with from this profession. His eyes were open and from his perspective there was his friend, his little brother flying from the front of the car roof almost sliding across it to get to the side in which he was now laying.

"MORGAN!"

Kid, what are you doing? Did you look at what hit me, was it a plane? A train? Of course it was a car, Derek. My fingers can move. Good.

"I called in for help, Morgan, stay with me." It was dark, he felt the young Doctors hand momentary on him, but he only vaguely remembers him being there. He remembered a feeling of glass then falling onto of him and the reflection on the car who's tire he wanted to change so direly; shift. Had the car been hit again? Where was Reid? What had happened?

Soon static overtook his senses mellowing out eventually to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: I am not God

Criminal Minds: Alternate

Chapter 2: I am not God.

A pinch. On his side. As he regained consciousness the pain that preceded this moment seemed to have mended itself through a miraculous sleep. But as his fingers moved the familiar feeling of asphalt beneath his nails made him rethink his position and the thought to reopen his eyes.

"Wake up, Morgan!" The hairs on the back of his neck stove straight up as Spencer glided his hand across his shoulder. As the shiver moved through his body Morgan finally began responding and moving. Hanging his head down as he entered an indian position of sitting on the group, the actions that felt as though happened hours ago passed through his mind.

"Kid, did I imagine getting hit by a car?"

"No, I saw it too, then I'm pretty sure I was hit when it sped back…"

He finally brought his head up. Morgan looked to his left. There was the large SUV in mint condition. He looked at his partner. For it being the middle of the night the light from a street light Reid appeared to glow. The very hairs on his skin seemed to emit a light unlike any Derek had ever been witnessed to. Reid crossed his arms and applied pressure to his forearm almost pinching himself. "I swore I got hit."

"Reid." His voice back to its usual calm, cool and collected.

"That pain Morgan, I-"

"Well, then maybe we are dead."

"Dead?"

"Maybe we died."

"No, there would be a tunnel." Reid began to pace and light followed him in and out of the street light. "Studies show that those who experience a near death experience go down a long tunnel, and they're alone, and come to an end and there is usually a relative present." He began to count on his hand as a jester, he continued. "They also sometimes see themselves outside of their bodies before entering said tunnel." He looked at Morgan and his face dropped. "Unless you're really God and here to make your final judgement on me."

"Now, slow down Reid. I am not God." He picked himself up and put a hand on Reid shoulder. "The good news is our dead bodies are not around here as well, so we're still us. Body and Mind."

"Angels?"

"What?"

"Were we saved by Angels?"

"Maybe." He looked at the car and decided to best course of action right now was to continue the journey to the coroners office, since they were both fine they should just continue on their original destination.

As Morgan entered the car and turned to shut his door, he was relieved as Spender was already inside the vehicle and buckling his seatbelt for the drive. A couple minutes later the two reached their destination. They exited the vehicle and made their way to the entrance. They entered the small office to greet a young woman preparing to leave for the night. Morgan immediate took the apologetic standpoint. "Listen miss, I know we're extremely late, but I had a flat tire that took much longer to change than i had originally thought. Please, let us see the body."

She pushed her hair behind her ear in a perplexed motion.

"I'm sorry… we weren't expecting anyone." She put down her jacket as he showed his credentials showing he was from the FBI. "Sir, I am sure whatever it is you need is of great importance, is it a file?"

"No, we were here to see the bodies of John and Pat Devlin."

"The Devlin's… they're-they're"

"Where are they?" Spender approached her.

She kept her eyes on Morgan.

"They're dead! How!"

"You mean, you really don't know?"

"No! They live up the block from me too, oh my God, I need to call me Mom, when did it happen?" Hysteria set into the young worker and she began to dial numbers into her phone. Morgan quickly grabbed her hand.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Maddy."

"Maddy, you had no idea that they were dead and yet they had been brought here?"

"No, I would have-I mean- I should-"

"Maddy, this happened over two weeks ago." She stared into space also not registering what Spencer had said.

"I have to call my Mom." Tears streamed down her face. "They were the nicest couple, always helping my mom out, helping me out. They got me this job…"

"Maddy, this happened over two weeks ago." Reid repeated. She still denied him eye contact. Getting angry he slightly smacks a guest chair, her attention immediately focuses on that chair.

"He isn't angry, but Maddy, this happened two weeks ago." Derek made her focus his eyes on her. "Two weeks ago, they would have been here by now, you would know." He spoke slowly to calm her. It worked. A sudden realization flooded over her.

"I saw them, both of them, this morning."

Derek released her shoulders. He looked to Reid who's face held the same expression of dumbfounding.

"Sorry then to uh, waste your time. Enjoy your night." He quickly retreated, Spencer following.

"Wha-What was that Morgan!"

"Something is strange here pretty boy."

"Oh, you mean the fact that we were sure we were hit by a car earlier tonight, or that the victims we were sure we were going to see, before said accident, are now, miraculously alive."

"I'm calling Garcia."

"Oh, how did I know you could not go one full week without talking to me my Chocolate god!" The cheery voice on the other end immediately lifted the spirits of the two FBI agents.

"Baby, Garcia, it is good to hear your voice right now, but we just talked this morning"

"Oh, dreaming of pillow talking me while you're at your fancy Philly hotel Derek Morgan, you dirty devil, what were we discussing?"

"Garcia, I'm not joking, we spoke this morning, regarding the current case in Philly."

"Well, must have been some intense dream pookie, cause there is no case Philly, the rest of your team is in Las Vegas working this hell of a nightmare right now." Now Derek was scared. Garcia thought he was on vacation. Everyone else was in Vegas. "Baby girl, for the sake of myself and Reid, tell me you are joking."

"For yourself, I cannot, it is all the truth."

"Oh man." The sign on the other end worried Garcia.

"You ok? Derek?"

"Having a strange moment girl. Very Twighlight zone."

"But at least reality is a bit more pleasing right now. You're on vacation-with this Reid person. I'm not jealous or anything"

"You know you shouldn't be jealous of me and Reid spending time together." Reid eyebrows arched at that comment. "It's just for the team."

"Well, then who is this Reid person."

"Oh, come on Garcia."

No, really, Derek, you've never mentioned her before."

"Her? Reid? Garcia…"

"Come on Derek, tell me!" Raising her voice in toe to her heels about to pronounce anything, her voice echoed from the phone.

"Who is Reid!"


	3. Chapter 3: DeadAliveDeaderAliver

Chapter 3: Dead/Alive/Deader/Aliver

"This is bazar." Morgan hung on the phone, he hung up on reaction.

"Who am I?" Reid looked at Morgan, was this some joke being played on him. She had to be kidding. Of course she knew Reid. She had to know Reid. Tall, strangely hair, 187 IQ, eidetic memory, reads faster than the flash can run Reid...This weird cannot get weirder.

"She didn't respond to you."

Maddy exited the office at that moment.

"What? What do you mean Morgan?" Morgan approached Maddy. She clutched her purse out of fear.

"Agent."

"Maddy. I need to ask you something."

"What are you going to ask her Morgan, if she can see me?" Reid motioned right next to him. "I'm right in front of her!"

"Ask away sir."

"Wait-" Reid stammered. He pushed the loose strands of hair away from his face.

"Is there a man standing next to me." At that moment face to palm for Reid.

"Morgan- of course-"

"To speak from experience Agent, when you're in my line of work, you sometimes start to see the unexplainable, hear it, feel it. Thankfully, I don't see it. But when we were in the office earlier, I saw a chair move slightly. Maybe the victim you're actually looking for is following you."

"What-No-I-" No proper sentences could escape from the young Doctor's mouth. He reviewed himself: "She is not saying-"

"So, no, I cannot see anyone next to you." With that she continued to her car and wave politely before driving off.

Morgan once again found himself on the payment sprawled out. He decided to lay on the ground and look up at the stars for a moment.

"Morgan-She can't be- Morgan-" Reid began to pace, trying to find some explanation for what was happening. Then he stopped and starred down at his colleague. "Am I dead?"

"Apparently pretty boy, you haven't even existed."

"Hey-"

"No, Garcia had no idea who you were."

"There is no possible explanation for this, Morgan. It has to be a dream. This alternate reality has to be something your mind has thought up."

"How do you supposed I get back to the other reality?" The once chicago PD officer asked his new friend, Spender, the friendly ghost.

"What do you mean I? This is a 'we' moment Morgan!"

"How do we get back to our other reality Reid."

"Have we actually stumbled across an alternate reality?"

"Not just any alternate reality Reid, one where you don't exist, but still feel the need to haunt me."

"We need the team." He sat himself down on the ground next to Derek. He stretched his arms before him and the then began to notice the slight light emitting from them.

"How can the team help us?"

"There has to be a reason for this. Maybe this is a mission Morgan. What did Garcia say?"

"Rough case in Vegas."

Reid stopped in his tracks. Vegas? Was this all really happening. Was he really just a wandering spirit? Was the team really in Vegas, working on a case? Maybe this case had something to do with him. Maybe it would help.

"This has to be a dream."

Pinch. "That tickles Reid." Morgan stopped. "For being a spirit you have a good hold on being able to touch and move things. Did you watch 'Ghost' as a child?"

"Ghost?"

"Patrick Swayze? Demi Moore? He's murdered, and has to help solve the mystery of his murder before he can go up to heaven." He took a deep breath, exhaling it into the fall winds. "Looks like I need to find my Whoopi Goldberg."

A while later, the human Morgan and the spirit Reid found themselves at the Philadelphia International Airport preparing to depart on a direct flight to Vegas where the rest of the team would be waiting for Morgan. He wondered since Penelope seemed mostly the same if the rest of the team was as well. Was it still the team he was to expect? He wondered without the existence of Reid how certain cases had panned out. Did Owen Savage die? What happened to Benjamin Cyrus, and that ranch? Was JJ still with Will and did they have Henry? Did Hotch smile more in this universe?

The seat was uncommonly comfortable for some reason. Across from him Reid sat silently.

"Hungry?"

"Surprisingly, the spiritual version of me stuck in limbo has no hunger."

"Right…"

"You should probably not talk to the ghost directly in front of you. You'll draw attention to yourself."

"Well, I can't just sit here and pretend you don't exist." Bringing a hand to his head, he felt there was no real way to comfort Reid, not publicly anyway.

"To look sane you may have to for a little bit."

"Now Boarding Philadelphia to Las Vegas, boarding sections A-F"

"That's us" - Morgan stood up. "You coming." Reid looked at him with childlike eyes, looking defeated. "Come on Reid, you're already on this 'other side' so let's figure out why you get to haunt me."


	4. Chapter 4: Planes

Chapter 4: Planes

"Man, I miss the private jet right now." The first hour was quite the adjustment for Morgan. No window seat, no leather, no space to walk or stretch around. It was him between an old woman and a teenage boy currently groveling over a stewardess.

"Speak for yourself, this is fun." Says Spencer opening an overhead compartment. Then another, and then another. Rushing up the aisle the stewardess is shocked at how easy they keep opening.

"This is just the strangest. They've never done this before, they seem secure." As she turns her blonde hair away, he quickly opens the compartment once more. "Think I'm being spooked?" She directly stares at Morgan. He gives a nervous laugh and proceeds to respond.

"I doubt that, but if it were true, I'm sure the spirit is just trying to get your attached because they're captivated by you're beauty."

"PFT! No, I'm not Morgan."

"You're sweet!" She gives him a smile and continues up the aisle. Out of spite Spender once again opens the overhead compartment.

"I am not captivated. So there." The blonde stops midway up the row and turns as the cabinet opens once more, her eyes are wide. A nearby passenger immediately raises from his seat and slams down the compartment several times.

"There ma'am, hopefully that'll keep it down."

"Here's hoping."

"I'm dead, I can't be seen or heard." Spender then proceeds to go up to the front of the aisle. Just pacing back and force. "How many more hours, Morgan."

"Two." Came the shaking response from the four year old boy glaring next to him. "Two more hours sir." He looked down at the boy.

"You can see me?"

"Yes." The boy responds.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" His mother takes out her iPod and asks.

"No one…" The boy turns away. Spencer stares at him another moment and then back to Morgan who is as shocked as he is.

"I guess I'll stop opening the cabinets."

"Thank you." Both Morgan and the boy announce at the same times. Only a few patrons turn back to stare.

"Sorry if I scared you… I'm new to this whole "dead thing."'

Two hours later the plane landed, luggage was either lost or claimed, and a little boy still stared at Spencer while holding his mother's hand as they waited for more luggage to be unloaded.

"Thomas stay here, Mommy is just going to go get our luggage."

"He'll be fine ma'am." With that Derek showed his credentials, which made his mother feel safe.

"How'd you die Sir?"

Spencer looked down. "I'm not really sure."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Not many people can see you."

"Do you see a lot of these guys, kid?" Morgan asks.

"No, but he's bright, and seems nice, so I don't mind." He takes a breath and a quick look around "She's coming back now, but just follow the light when you see it. "

With that he quickly turned away to reconnect with him Mom.

"But if I follow the light who says I'll be able to come back…" Derek looked at his friend after his last statement. Making the motion to move towards the door, he began walking.

"Well Reid, let's see if anyone else on the team can see you, or at least see if they're the same people we know."


	5. Chapter 5: How I know you

Chapter 5: How I know you.

"I think the important thing to understand is no matter how different someone may be in this universe Morgan, we have to treat it like we've known this. We can't flinch."

"Easy for you to say: only small children and myself seem to be able to hear you."

"So, then, I'll have the reaction for the both of us." The ride to meet up with the team seemed to be a long one. A ride through cacti and desert to a destination that seemed uncertain. Morgan looked over to notice Reid over looking himself and making a motion that looked like he was 'dusting' off his clothing.

"What is it kid?"

"Am I doomed to wander the after world in this?" Making a gesture to his clothing. "If I knew this is what would happen; I would have chosen another outfit."

Morgan let a small chuckle. "I think it fits, its how I would remember you."

"But you don't even have to wonder about 'remembering me' I'm currently stuck with you."

Noticing Reid's slight somber attitude Morgan focused on the road. It was just in time to change the subject.

"Where're here."

"Great."

They pulled up to a section of housing and out front of the one house stood their section leader: Aaron Hotcher. Next to him their media liaison, Jennifer Jareau. They seemed to be reviewing a file. Everyone's hair seemed the same, outfits deemed ones they would be expected to wear. So far, so good.

"Stay in here."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to try to bring you up into a conversation and I would not want to hurt your feelings if they don't know you, Reid."

"We've already established that I don't exist."

"What we don't know though Reid: is why." He gripped the steering wheel. "If you were killed working on a case-"

"Who says I was even born Morgan- I'll - I'll be fine."

Before he had a chance to interfere Hotch was at his car window; ready to brief him on their current situation.

"Morgan, thanks for joining us." Hotch nodded to his fellow agent. "It wasn't necessary for you to cut your vacation short; but I appreciate your dedication."

"Well, when I spoke to Penelope it sounded like a rough one, figured my time would be valuable spent here."

"Well, then, let JJ take you inside and bring you up to speed on things."

She gave him the 'This is a doozy' look and he followed. He exited his car shortly after to meet up with JJ, when Reid finished his thought for him, appearing next to him in what felt like an instant.

"We've been here before, Morgan."

"I know."

"Oh, so you already know?" His eyes quickly met those of the liaison. Her confusion was mixed with a bit of sarcasm. Sarcasm was not something JJ should always have to use, it looked like she almost was holding a secret. A secret Morgan had the feeling he should know about.

"Oh, nothing… hum. Bring me up to speed JJ."

"We're at the house of Amy and Craig Bridges, their five year old son Michael was recently abducted." It was official. Derek Morgan was officially in the Twilight Zone. He had worked this case just about a year ago.

"Morgan… why are we re-living this case?" Reid looked over the files JJ was reading over.

"Five-year old Ethan Hayes was abducted from his own front yard two weeks ago. His mother wasn't in the house more than a minute t two when he was abducted. The police found his body in the desert one week later. No signs of abuse, his clothes were changed, his nails were clipped and his hair was combed. No signs of abuse. Yesterday Michael Bridges was abducted; the unsub called his parents taunting them, calling them bad parents. We figure we have six days to find Michael."

Morgan just stared. Was this really happening.

"Emily is currently inside speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Bridges. We're waiting for another call from the unsub." Still no reaction. "Please tell me you two can work civilly on this case."

The last part of her sentence caught her off guard.

"Civilly? Why wouldn't we work civilly together?"

"Yeah, we always get along well with Emily." Reid spoke.

"Oh come on Derek." She leans over. "Do you really think we wouldn't know, or notice."

"Me and Prentiss?" She gave him a 'duh' look.

"You and Prentiss? Really? Hmmm, I guess I could see-"

"Oh, knock it off." To JJ he was turning to the wind.

"I guess you are still in denial. Well, head inside. I'll pretend I said nothing."

Morgan proceeded to walk towards the house. For a moment he looked back to see the angelic Reid and JJ standing next to each other. Reid looked down at JJ, something was out of place. Where was her engagement ring?

"Hey.. Morgan…" He quickly gathered himself and walking into the house after him. "Think since we know how this case pans out we can just solve it today, save the kid some more trauma in his life of being breast-fed at age five and continue to try to figure out why we're back here?"

"I think we were brought back to this case for a reason Reid, I think it would be hasty if we used our knowledge to solve something prematurely. If we don't this out as we're expected to, it could mess things up further. We could loose the point."

"What point is there." Reid's voice seemed to echo, and the echo sounded very feminine. Derek looked to his right, standing in the doorway was Emily Prentiss, not looking very impressed. "What point, Derek?"

"I, uh,"

"Have a good vacation?"

"If you can call it that."

"I see." She approached him. Overlooked him. "You look like hell." He laughed. Crossing his arms he nodded to her.

"Wow, she's got business with you." Reid backed away from the two, momentarily brushing against Prentiss. She shutters.

"Oh, that was weird." Morgan gave a slight laugh.

"What's funny?"

"No, nothing."

"I just got the chills, and no, it's not from seeing you." Both Reid and Morgan laugh.

"Alright, look, whatever happened between us-"

"You sure it's something that easy to dismiss Morgan?" Reid asked.

"We can overlook it for the time being and work on this case."

"Oh, sure thing Derek. Let's 'overlook' it." Immediately crossing her arms and building walls around her, Emily turned away.

"Rossi with Hotch looking at the other body?"

"Rossi?"

"Yes, you know, David Rossi?"

"David Rossi?" She laughed. "The David Rossi? Famous BAU author, one of our founding Fathers, retired, probably on a yacht with some numbered wife, David Rossi?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, what dream world have you been living in!" She pats him on the back. "And I'll go and get Agent Ryan, and together we can get them to sit down with Gideon, because he's still around, and have a round table discussion, and together, those three can solve this case in three minutes." They moved towards the kitchen.

"I bet I could solve it in two."

"Don't get cocky Derek."

"Yeah, don't get cocky." Repeated Reid. "You said let it ride out…"

"Right. Sorry."

"Note to self; Still no Gideon, no Rossi, JJ has no ring-" Reid began speaking to himself.

Derek stopped.

"What do you mean JJ has no ring."

Prentiss was next to Amy and Craig. They all looked confused, but not as confused as JJ who has just happened to walk into the house as well.

"What are you talking about Morgan? What ring?"

He turned to her. "You're engagement ring."

"You're engaged!" Prentiss looked at Morgan and JJ accusingly. "Really? You two!"

"NO!" All three voices echoed (Morgan, JJ and Reid).

"I guess you and Will-"

She held files close to her and looked at Morgan. "Who's Will?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this strange moment, but can you tell me anything about my son, he's missing, remember!" Amy stormed out of the room. "Such dramatics! Who cares if you're seeing her, or he's seeing her"

"Yeah, Morgan who are you seeing?" Reid taunted. Morgan turned red, embarrassment took over, elevating his voice.

"No one Pretty boy, now knock it off! Let's find this boy before it's too late!"

"Note to self; No Gideon, No Rossi, No JJ/Will/Henry, you've got something going with Prentiss, and me, oh right, I still haven't even been told if I exist yet."


	6. Chapter 6: If you fall

Chapter 6: If you fall

Morgan excused himself from the kitchen. He was still confused. Him and Emily? Really? In his reality it was clear they were comrades, yes, friends, of course, he would take a bullet for her… but was that all?

He recalled some plane talk Reid had given him one time when Emily had first joined their team, they had something in common. Vonnegut. JJ appeared beside him.

"Well, that was odd." She stared at Morgan and when he didn't respond she glanced down at her hand. "Why would you think-"

"I have to go."

Walking off, he had to gather his thoughts. He began to walk down the street of cardboard colored houses. The sun was beginning to set. If he slept tonight, would he dream in this life, or would he wake up in his past life. The life he knew, the life where Spencer Reid existed. The life where he was with all the woman he wanted.

Why was this bothering him so much.

Reid walked towards the door. He could feel Morgan retreating and wondering if he should follow. As Morgan continued to put distance between he and Reid a feeling stayed with Spender. It was a feeling of knowing exactly where Derek was and exactly how to find him if he needed to.

Until he begins to come back Reid is deciding to be helpful in other ways. He knows this case far too well and had an idea. He won't tell them exactly what to do, but he'll give them little clues.

This case always stayed with him. It's what lead him to figuring out the childhood dream that used to recur. Riley Jenkins. Maybe that has something to do with this. Only one way to find out.

JJ was still in the doorway, staring at her hand.

"Why would I be engaged. I'm not even seeing anymore…" Reid glided over to her. Did the case in New Orleans never happen? Had she never met Will?

"I can't believe him." Emily stood next to the blonde liaison. "Like nothing happened, and then proceed to explain that 'nothing has happened."

"I'm sure it's not like that Em-"

"Why do I bother with men."

Reid observed that there was not much of a difference between Prentiss and JJ from this life. No Rossi, Hotch and Garcia seemed normal too. Maybe his effect on his colleagues was not a big influence on character. Then again most of their character had been shaped by childhood.

Derek and his tragic childhood of being sexually abused. JJ's sister committing suicide. Emily and well, her family. Garcia's bubblyness still showed. JJ's phone rings.

"Hey Garcia."

"You ladies taking good care of our Morgan."

"He actually just ran off."

"What, now why would he-wait- did he ask you about some girl Radi, I think he said his name was."

"Who, Garcia?" Emily asked; inching her face closer to JJ's phone. Was there someone else?

"When he called in Philadelphia he was mentioned someone, like I should know him: Radi, Readi-"

"Reid!" Spencer spoke for himself.

"Reid?" Muttered JJ, looking into the wind. Had she heard him?

"Yes, I think that was it!"

"Do you think it's another case?"

"No, he spoke of him like I should know him."

"You should know me." He muttered.

"Think I should look into it?"

"Well, he hasn't asked us…" Emily interjected.

"Oh, honey, like that stops us!" With that Garcia hung up.

"Find out what you can when you have time Garcia, we've got other worries." At that moment both heard the distant sound of the phone in the Bridges home begin to ring.

Reid felt Morgan continue to move further away, but he wasn't about to move to find him. Garcia was about to look into what the fate was for Spencer Reid.

Morgan approached a forest. The little moonlight that captured the negative space between the trees showed a golden light and for a moment he thought maybe this is a light he should follow. Maybe it would lead him home.

He felt and heard the tree branches snap between his feet. He weaved through the trees not knowing what to expect. Leaves fell before him during his walk, his fingers grazing bark, and moss.

Then a fall.

Loosing his balance he quickly collapses under his own weight falling head-first into a tree.

There was no more light guiding him. Only darkness once again.


	7. Chapter 7: BeepBeepBeep

Chapter 7: Beep…Beep…Beep…

Beep… Beep… Beep… Release… Beep… Beep… Beep… Release… and repeat. It felt like hours he's been hearing that noise. He did not want to admit he was regaining consciousness for fear of where he was, that and end he knew he should not have gone for a walk in the woods by himself anyway. It was odd though, he was a lot more pain than he would have thought from hitting his head on a tree. The mechanisms seemed a bit much from the sound of it, he had only hit his head, right?

The light crept into his eyes and it made his eyes tire fast. He could hear breathing near him. He was obviously not alone in this room. Maybe it was Emily waiting for him… or JJ… or Garcia. He attempted to open his eyes again. His right eye seemed to be swollen, he instinctively put a hand to it to prod the tenderness. His vision began to adjust and he stared at the ceiling. What else was there to stare at?

A grown escapes his lip, and he wets them and finally prepares to look to his right. Looking over he saw Emily, as he also expected, sitting in the chair against the hall sleeping. She looked peaceful, but upset at the same time. He made her worry, walking away like that. Regardless in this life if anything had happened he still should know better than walking away from Emily Prentiss.

"I'm sorry." He spoke slowly. He wasn't sure if she would respond and wake up. She slowly began to stir after hearing him, slowly coming back to reality. She peered over to him and smiled through fresh tears that she was sure to wipe away before he had the chance to see them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh come on, who knows how long I've been out for. I don't like making you guys worry."

"Derek, you were doing your job, and were working on-"

"Emily, I should not have walked away from you and JJ."

"Hotch-"

"I shouldn't have even started the day the way we did." She looked even more in shock as these words began to spill from his mouth.

"Uhm, Morgan?"

"I mean I just freaked-" He couldn't stop rambling, where was this coming from? He felt his words slur and knew he had to be some meeds, but-

"Morgan." She stood and grabbed his hand. "What happened last week had nothing to do with you and I." She squeezed harder to show support. "In fact, I'm not entirely sure what you are talking about. But what's important now is that you are awake. Don't worry about anything else. We caught that sick son of a bitch that tried to kill you and Rei-"

"What?" He stopped her and finally felt alert. Where was he. What was going on. What reality is this? "Me and who?"

"Reid."

"Spencer, Reid?" He retorted.

"Who else?"

"He's alive?" She then looked away.

"He's in a coma. You were both banged up pretty bad."

"I need to see him. Now."

"You can't get out of your bed Morgan, you just woke up-"

"I need to see him Em. Please." Two pairs of dark eyes met, both pleading. He held her hand. "I had a horrible dream, and I just need to know he's still breathing. Come on. Let me."

"Derek-"

"I will get myself out of this bed on my own if I have to, but it'll be a lot easier with your help."

"Let the Doctor over look you first." Using her hand to put on his chest he relaxed and gave in.

"Fine." He felt himself becoming slightly lightheaded and wondered how long this consciousness would last. If he slept would he once again be back to that reality of no Reid. Fearing the worst he looked to Prentiss ready to call the nurse. She looked back and could see it in her eyes.

"The Doctor is going to kill me."

Several minutes later Emily and Morgan found themselves outside of a white door. Emily looked down at Morgan in the wheelchair.

"You don't have to go in there."

"Yes. I do." The door opening and inside machines articulated breathing motions causing a breathing in and a timed release. Monitors beeped a rhythm as somber as the days they recalled of not catching the bad guy. But Emily said they caught the men/man who did this. He wheeled towards the bed that held Spencer. No life at all was visible, only machines.

Morgan felt himself tear up as he grasped the handle to Reid's bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't look back at her, not now.

"He'll wake up. He's strong. He's been through worse." Emily Reassured.

"I know."

The darkness around his eyes closed in as his body screamed in pain. He gave in so easily to the darkness, there was no fight to be had. Only a release.

Almost instantaneously as he entered the darkness he felt himself regaining consciousness. He felt the earth in his finger and pressing against his face. His face once more felt tender, but there was not as much throbbing. He opened his eyes easily and did not worry the adjustment. It was night time. He pressed a hand against his face.

"Wow, that was quite the spill." Twigs breaking as the voice grew closer. He know exactly who it was, and it was the exact person he needed to see.

"I'm sorry Emily."

"For what? Walking away? This afternoon?" Picking himself up he faced her.

"I should not have disrespected you as I have today." Grabbing her hand, making her blush, he continues. "You do not deserve that." They could not break eye contact. Turning away and releasing his hand she begins to turn back and walk back up to the road.

"You hit your head pretty hard didn't you?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkness

Chapter 8: The Darness

Emily and Derek walked along the street in the dark being guided by the street lights. Every once and a while Emily would show concern as Morgan would lights prod his bruised head.

"I was going to stay over the Bridge's tonight, Hotch wanted you to join but after your-"

"No. I'm fine." Where was Reid? He looked around thinking he would see him by now. He couldn't even feel him near. Had something happened as he was back in "their time."

"Derek, who is this person you told Garcia about."

"Huh-What?"

"She had said you mentioned-"

"No, it's nothing. It's fine."

Outfront of the door was there was still no sign of the ghostly Reid. The door opened and JJ stepped out. She looked the two of them over and motioned to Emily.

"You being nice?"

"I didn't-"

"Suuuuure." Laughing she walked to the black SUV holding Hotch and prepared to head to their hotel. They motioned to them a good night and entered the house.

Morgan did a quick look around. No lighted silhouette anywhere.

Laying on the couch immediately, he almost tuned out Emily wishing him a good-night.

"You too." He muttered a response.

She stood on the steps, dropped her shoulders in defeat and went upstairs.

He laid on the couch looking around.

"Come on man, where are you?"

He never felt emptier.

No tears would form nor be shed. It was only darkness.

He felt Morgan leave this world. Mentally. It threw him into darkness. He stayed there and no one came. There was no life. There was no death. There was nothing. No in between.

Then, one street light. It blinked for a minute and then lit bright. He walked under it. Almost automatically another light came on a couple feet away.

Click, Click, Click. Another light blinks. The street goes forever. There is no end. He can't even feel strength leave him because there was none to begin with. Another light blinks awake. He lets out a gasp and falls in defeat.

"Is this my purgatory?"

1.

2.

3.

He is brought back. Just like that. He finds himself in a basement. He feels Morgan close but he cannot yet move past the experience he just had. He stars at his hands. The faint glows appears less pure and bright around him. He feels Morgan calling for him. Of all the knowledge of the world, he cannot find words to explain what just happened. Nor can he move past it. But then he looks past the dryer and sees a pair of legs sticking out.

"Riley…" He picks himself up. He moves towards the dryer, it would make sense. Him having this vision, he had them when he was first working this case…

Moving past the dyer and to see the rest of the body he froze once more.

"No." He felt panic return. "No. That can't be it. That can't be what happened…."

He stared at the younger version of himself behind the dryer. Suddenly, the four year olds eyes snapped open. He stood and faced his other self. Both not of this world.

"You have to help me."

"I, I know, it was Gary Michaels. He was then killed by-"

"It's not that easy this time."

"Look, why-"

"Help me. There isn't much time."

"How?"

"You're fading." He looked to himself, that light was fading. He looked at his younger self.

"What does that mean?"

"You're dying."

"I'm dead-"

"Only in this world, in your world your dying." He suddenly felt himself fall to the ground.

"You have to solve this case, and you can live."

"What?"

"Help the man and he can help you."

"Morgan?"

"Help the man and he can help you."

"What happened to you, was it-"

"Help the man and he can help you."

Then all at once a light erupted the room for a split second, surrounding him and turning off almost automatically.

"Who's the man, it's Morgan right?" He stared off into the darkness of the Bridge's basement for a while.

"MORGAN!" He scream and ran up the steps. Stepping through the door to the basement he looked to see Morgan panting on the couch.

"Kid, you're here."

"I'm dying."

"You're dead?"

"No, in the other world- I'm"

"In a coma, I know. I saw."

"No, I'm dying Morgan. We have to figure out who killed me, or I'm not going to make it, and honestly, I think if we don't do this you can't go back to the other world"

"I was just there when I was knocked out."

"Do you want to always have to be knocked out to get back home? Oh, and where I'll be dead!"

"What do we do?"

"Help the man who can help me."

"What?"

"Reid… rewind, what happened kid?"

Taking a few steps back Reid began to tell Morgan everything that happened while he was gone. From the blackness, to the street lights, to the Younger dead Spencer telling him his mission.

"Look, kid, I didn't mean to get knocked out and put you through this."

"Well, it was going to happen eventually. Now we have a direction."

"We do?"

"We have to figure out what happened to me. If I still was living in Las Vegas then well, you have access to police files."

"Reid, I'm supposed to work this case as we decided-"

"No, we know how this ends. Just finish it Morgan. I don't want to be lost between this world and the next. Do you want to keep going from one world to the next?"

"No." Stretching up from the couch he looked at the genius. "Why not just take care of it now."

"It's like 1:30am Morgan."

"Well, I don't feel like sleeping and if we are now on a time limit for you, we'd better finish this now." Standing and facing a now smirking Reid, Morgan continued. "Tell me in that eidetic memory of yours your remember the address we're heading to."

Smirking back Reid continues. "Clare Bates, I know the way. Let's go!"

"We sure it's going to be as cut and dry as we think Reid?"

"She's not really going to be wanting to hurt the boy, plus its near nighttime she won't know what's going on. It'll be a piece of cake Morgan and then on the way back we can get to the Vegas police station and read about what happened to me."


	9. Chapter 9: Heros

Chapter 9: Heroes

Morning broke and as the sun rose a black SUV slowly pulled up to the house of Cindy Bridges. She did not sleep again that night and upon hearing the breaks before her house she stepped towards the window looking out at who was pulling up. She had wondered why the agent hurriedly left with no word hours ago and hoped so good news. The agent opened the door in a hurry and ran around to his passenger side pulling out a child who was wrapped in a blanket. Cindy gasped. Had her son really come home this morning?

She immediately called her husbands name and ran downstairs letting small gasps of joys pass through her lips.

"You're alive!" She grabbed the pile from Agent Morgan and hugged him.

"Now he's going to need medical attention, but he kept asking for you. So I had to." The tears of joys continued as the father of the missing boy joined in the reuniting hug of their family. Prentiss came to the door seeing Morgan looking quite smug and look back towards the car.

"Morgan?" Walking past the happy family she stalked towards him. "What the hell happened last night? Why wasn't-How did-Does Hotch-" Her sporadic thoughts were then promptly interrupted.

"No, Hotch didn't know, but he would love to hear the answers as to how we go from absolutely no leads in a case to you finding and rescuing him two hours ago." They both turned to see Hotch and JJ walking towards them.

"Sir, I" Prentiss began before being excused by Hotch and sent back into the house with the family and JJ.

"Morgan: answers."

He wasn't sure how to explain to Hotch the series of events that had just happened in the past couple hours. How he was in the position he got himself into. He wasn't even sure if it mattered much. This wasn't his life, and right now he had to focus on a new case, even if that meant mysteriously closing this one when hours ago there were no leads. How could he tell his supervisor that he knew how this case would end, and sped them along a bit faster.

"Hotch, it was a hunch I had."

"A hunch? A hunch that brought you right to the unsub's house, without back up?"

"I did not think anyone would-"

"You were being reckless."

"I-I had a dream Hotch."

He saw Reid staring from the passenger side's seat, his eyes widened. They really had not thought about how they would explain what happened in the past couple hours.

"Are we taking me away yet? I can't keep looking at their reunion. Such a bad mother..."

"Soon, Clare. Morgan just has to take care of this, and then we go."

She sprawled across the backseat in pain. The other agents and the family had no idea their unsub was in the back of the SUV and still not taken into custody yet.

"Bad Mother..."

"She is not."

"Is too... I was such a good-"

"You were breast feeding a five year old!"

She whimpered and fell further into the seat.

"At least I'm not dead." Reid stared at the deranged woman, but had no retort. Instead he focused on the interesting explanation Morgan had for Hotch.

"A dream? Explain." Hotch stared intently at Morgan.

"I was running down this path. I stopped at this old house with a large backyard and opened the door to the back bedroom and there was a child, and I knew I had to save him."

"How does that-"

"I woke up and couldn't shake the feeling Hotch. I had to follow where my dream told me." He lied. "I had to see if these instincts were correct."

"Agents, we just-we have to thank you." Cindy interrupted. "Our son is safe, we owe you everything." They entered the house.

"Who was there Morgan? Is the unsub in custody?"

"Yes."

"With the Las Vegas PD?"

Morgan heard Reid laugh, he knew this was the hardest part. He quickly looked towards the SUV. Hotch picked up on it.

"You're kidding me." He looked back at the SUV again. "Morgan, you have got to be kidding him. After all of your years in the field. After everything you have been through. Please tell me they are cuffed."

"She's not that much of a threat Hotch. She's just a bit messed up and needs help."

"She's going to the police station, now. Do you know how risky it was to have the victim and unsub in the same car, and the unsub present and unsupervised in the back of your car Morgan! What are you thinking?"

"Hotch, I just-"

"After we get her to the station and you fill out -in detail- how you detained her, we are talking. Your reckless behavior cannot be overlooked regardless of the outcome, Morgan."

They both walked towards the car and as Hotch opened the drivers side and noticed Morgan would be taking the passenger side she quickly moved himself to the back of the SUV.

"Why are you coming back here!" Clare quickly raised her head to match Reid's glance to her. She looked to the front of the car.

"Who're you!" She screamed at Hotch. Before Morgan could turn and explain Hotch took control.

"I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm taking you to the authorities. I assume Agent Morgan has read you your rights."

"He's mostly been arguing with the dead guy back here. They have an important case to work."

Hotch averted his glance to Morgan who immediately avoided eye contact.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Clare Bates. Am I going to see my son? He was taken from me!"

"That boy was not your son Ms. Bates. You kidnapped him, as well as another child-"

"I know that, Dr. Reid told me that much."

"Dr. Reid? Was he your Doctor? What kind of Doctor was he?"

"I don't know why don't you ask him. He's right next to me." Slightly poking the translucent Dr. Reid. Morgan gave a slight chuckle and turned to Hotch mouthing "crazy."

Reid looked at Clare. He couldn't believe how easily she gave after seeing him. He also could not believe she could see him.

"It's a shame he died Agent Morgan."

"Who died, Clare?" Hotch eyed Morgan for a moment.

"Dr. Reid."

"That was a long time ago Clare-"

"No, it was like yesterday apparently in our time Morgan." Reid interrupted.

"Yeah, like he said, in your time it was yesterday-"

"Morgan what is she-"

"Hotch. She thinks she can see my dead friend."

"I can!"

"I'll say!" Reid agrees. Then he stops himself. "Right, Hotch doesn't know. Nor can he see or hear me. We should just stay quite Clare."

"Ok, Dr. Reid. I'll stop."

A couple minutes later they found themselves at themselves at the police station ready to question Clare Bates and to find out about Derek Morgan's heroic tale of rescue.

Hotch personally took Clare inside and underwent through the process hearing from her first hand what she did to those two boys.

"So I guess it's the young, and the crazy who can see me." Reid mused aloud to Morgan. He stood in front of him. Morgan was in a chair with his head in his hands.

"I was an idiot about this Reid." He looked at him.

"So you didn't call for backup and you took the unsub along for the ride in returning the victim. Hotch'll get over it." He crossed his arms before Morgan. Tapping his foot lightly he looked back at Hotch talking with Clare. "While he's in there look up my file."

Lifting his head from his hands he looked at Reid in almost disbelief. Then it occurred to Derek, he wasn't the one with the time limit left to live.

"So is there like a clock around you telling us how much time we have?"

"Well, if we did that would make things much, much easier, but for all I know I have 5 minutes left before I go and meet my maker Morgan!"

Almost like clockwork as Morgan stood to find answers regarding Reid, Hotch exited the interview room with Clare Bates in tow, and handcuffed. She was being put away. Her eyes viewed both of the boys as she was escorted past. She struggled and stopped momentarily, alarming several officers nearby. She seemed almost defeated and sad. Morgan could feel the team's eyes all on him as she said 5 words to him.

"You won't save him, Derek."


	10. Chapter 10: Hotel Room

Alternate

Chapter 10: Hotel Room

Prentiss and JJ watched as Derek's mouth hung low at what Bates had just told him. They already had saved the little boy. Who was she referring to?

They watched as time slowed and Derek's eyes stared sternly at the back of her head as she disappeared around a corner. Fists clenched, his brow furrowed, his legs planted sternly on the ground. He stood and continued to stare where Claire Bates had just been. Where she spoke a simple sentence that sent him reeling.

According to the change in his body language, if there was someone to be saved, he would save them.

Reid looked at Prentiss and JJ, if only they could see him. If only they knew he existed. The blonde liason brushed the hair from her neck and stared right at Reid. For a moment he swore she was staring at him. Then the reality hit. He was dead, only Morgan saw him. He needed to know what happened to him. He was running out of time.

He didn't like this... he stared at the transparency of his hands the ring of light seemed to fade even more within the past few hours. It would only make sense that when the light dies, he offically would too.

"Go tell Hotch what you need to." He spoke quietly. "We have to find that case file, we have to figure out what happened."

"I will save you." Derek spoke, almost trying to convine himself. How does save a boy who died in an alternate universe and give him peace?

Hotch looked at Morgan. That was the second time this week that name had been mentioned; this Reid, who now apparently needs saving, or had died. Was it a case from Morgan's past? Was it haunting him that it had never been solved.

"Morgan." He spoke over the heads that still seemed to have their focus on Derek.

Suddenly, Derek looked over and stared at Hotch. He realized this wasn't the same Hotch he knew, somehow he was more strict if that was even possible. He couldn't waste his time lying to Hotch about what had happened. He had to save Reid. And he wasn't about to let what needs to be done be delayed any longer.

"Sorry Hotch."

Jumping up, he sprinted out of the police station, Reid in spiritual toe and jumped into the SUV only leaving a trail of dust as he drove off.

Emily's mouth hung in the air. She looked at Hotch, he sat on the nearest chair and wondered what the hell just happened. "What the hell just happened, Prentiss?"

"No idea sir."

"Call Garcia, I wanna know who the hell this Reid is, if he's dead, how he died and how Morgan is connected to the case."

"Right away Sir."

The ride back to the Flamingo was a quiet and fast one. Reid found himself every couple of minutes just staring at Derek. The older agent did not speak another word and looked to be on the warpath. The first couple of minutes he wasn't even sure where they were heading. They had no leads; they had no idea what had happened to the young profiler in this world.

"I will save you." Reid just stared, he had to believe in Morgan. They entered their room. Lights were turned on, and Derek stared at Reid. "We'll find out what happened to you in this world, how you died, and who did it. Then we'll wake up in our time and everything will be fine. You will exist, and I will be healing a broken leg. It'll be fantastic."

Reid was too busy staring at the nightstand to register what Morgan was saying.

"Reid."

Reid was trying not to laugh, his face still on the small cardstock folded on his nightstand. The bright display held a face he was shocked to see.

"Reid. Kid."

"I have an idea." He pointed to the night stand.

Staring at them was a photo of David Rossi, famed author. He was doing a guest speaking at the Flamingo today.

"Rossi? Is here?"

"How much do you want to bet his cold case hasn't been revisited. We tell him you looked into it and then-"

"Reid-"

"Rossi can do this, he can get us the case files, hell, I'm sure he'll want to help-"

"He hasn't come back to the field in this life and probably with reason, Reid."

"Well, why do you think Gideon left in this time."

"I would assume some things stay the same, kid."

"Frank." He could still see the pain of the mention of Gideon in Reid's face. No matter the lifetime Gideon would always leave, Frank would win. Monsters will always exist.

"I mean, I'm not sure how I would ask-"

"Look, Morgan, Rossi is staring us in the face. We can at least try."


	11. Chapter 11: The Amazing David Rossi

Chapter 11: The Amazing, Incredible David Rossi

"By the time we met, the times had already changed." - Arcade Fire

It never ceased to amaze Reid how bright Vegas always was. How the sun never seemed to set while in the heart of the city. The light always buzzed and flew around everyone. Changing colors of skin, clothing and moods of everyone they pass by. As they walked through the Flamingo he noticed Derek's change from grey to purple to green to blue. They walked through the halls of the casino, and Derek felt apprehensive about what was about to happen.

David Rossi, famed author, ex-BAU agent, still a celebrity and still banking on that. How could Reid's death at age seven have also effected the older agent's choice not to return. There was still an obvious vacancy. Actually, there were two vacancies.

No Reid, and no Rossi, nor Gideon, as well as Elle; if Randall Gardner never met his mother to tell him about his "adventures," Elle shouldn't have been shot. Jamaica would have been a successful vacation for both she and Morgan.

That thought made Reid stop. Derek felt the change.

"Don't tell me you have cold feet now, you're supposed to walk me through this, genius."

"Elle wouldn't have gotten shot, she wouldn't have left. Where is she."

"Elle? Reid, what are you-"

"Randall Gardner, my mother would have never told him about us..."

Derek could see the guilt fill up in Reid's eyes. He motioned his hand to grab his shoulder. He only grabbed air.

"A side effect from being dead... nothing tangible." Reid muttered.

"Kid, you and I have to take this one problem at a time. We can't focus on what happened since you haven't existed. We need to first find out WHY you don't anymore, and from there we can think of everything else you've learned in that big head of yours."

"Right, focus on why I'm now dead."

They stopped in front of the doors to the room where David Rossi was present. Outside cheers filled the empty hall. Derek presented his $85.00 ticket to see the infamous David Rossi. What he found was not exactly what he was expected.

Strobe lights crossed colors as fog filled the stage. Bass thumped through the floor and a familiar voice rang through the stage.

"Seven best sellers, countless lives saved, endless monsters challenged, get inside of a criminal mind as I, David Rossi take you on a journey through the years of my best selling book: DEVIANCE" Cue thunder, dancing along to the lights as through the fog and through the floor appear David Rossi. A sequence blazer over dark jeans and a dress shirt. The crowd cheered. Was Rossi a vegas showman now?

The words could not even begin to register with the two agents as the Vegas, well, "Vegas" of the show took over.

"This is like a Pink Floyd light show... about serial killers."

"Is it me, or is Rossi starting to sing what he's talking about?"

"I... Reid, can we really-" Morgan immediately stopped his conversation as a child stared at the two men.

"He's dead?" The child spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The booming thunder that cued the climax clouded the vulgar phrase Reid yelled to Morgan. He in turned just laughed.

An hour later, the show ended.

"It was Criminal Minds meets Broadway." Morgan spoke, still trying to comprehend the show. He really almost lost it as the giant photo of Charles Manson filled the room followed by the serial killer photo montage that worked as Rossi's epilogue. His struggles, failed marriages, and that ONE CASE he couldn't solve.

That moment Morgan knew he had an advantage. Reid was right, they could use this cold case to have him help them in return.

They approached the back area as security stopped them. Morgan simply showed his badge and was allowed back to "DEVIANCE: The musical's" dressing room.

It was a large room, filled with suites, jeans, and chocolates and other congratulatory flowers.

"I thought only girls were given flowers for a job well... done." Morgan mused.

"You would really be surprised." He turned from his chair as he took of the obnoxious blazer.

"You don't come off as the sequence type of guy, Rossi."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He turned back. "I charge for autographs you know."

Morgan handed him his credentials. He stared at the FBI letters for a while, feeling them with his thumb. He looked back at the younger agent and then back at Morgan's badge.

"What's this about?" Rossi didn't even face him, but he could feel a smirk on his face.

"That cold case, twenty years ago. The parents were killed using an axe, left behind three children."

"Yes." Still no eye contact.

"I reviewed it, spoke to the children and have a theory, but I know it was a personal case for you and thought you would want to help."

Rossi looked up at him finally. He could see the distrust Rossi currently had for him.

"I haven't worked a case in over ten years, Agent Morgan. I'm sure you can handle this without me."

Morgan looked back to Reid who just stared there. He could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Big help he is." Reid spat.

"Big help... why would you need my help." Rossi stared right at Reid.

Morgan stared in disbelief.

"Is he, Morgan did he-"

"Just respond to a dead person. Yes. Yes, I did." Rossi spoke not flinching.

"Rossi, you can see me?"

"And hear you."

"What's the deal with your dead friend, Agent Morgan." Derek Morgan just stared. Is this really happening. After the past two days of no one seeing him and then what Reid had said "Only the crazies and children can see me."

Was it possible... is Rossi somewhat insane?

"Did you have a mental break, Rossi?"

"Agent Morgan, you see enough of the horrible things we see, soon enough your head breaks in two. So I left the BAU, became a famous author... and got in touch with my spiritual side."

"Well, how about one more case."

"I can't do that... Reid, was it?" He mused over the dead agent's name. He stared at the younger agent who moved his hair behind his ear.

"Right, my names Reid. In fact, in another universe we three actually work together at the BAU, you came out of retirement. Currently, in this life, I'm dead, and will die in my universe as well, if I don't find out who killed me."

"Supernatural... that's a new spin on the old game."

"Well?" Morgan sat on edge.

"One more case."


End file.
